Another Outcasted Cat
by lost-lullaby-long-forgotten
Summary: Saion,born as the second cat of the zodiac,rejected by the last bit of family that she had,was taken in by Akito.Soon, she met Kyo,the other cat of the zodiac.What will happen to her loyalty to Akito? Will Kyo be able to show her the real meaning of love?


Prologue

Saion watched her uncle as he packed his things into suitcases.

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Well, my work got moved, you see."

"Why can't I come with you?" she asked, messing with her bracelet.

"Because it's not a fit environment for you to grow up in," he said, shutting the last of the suitcases. He turned to her. "But don't worry, Hatori will take care of you." he picked up the suitcases. "Well, I should be leaving now. Good-bye, child." he said before leaving.

"Hah, is that the excuse the he gave you?" said the 9 year old head of the Sohma family.

"Excuse?" Saion asked.

"You stupid little girl." he said, looking at her. "What do you think happened to your mother and father? They all left you! They abandoned you! Do you know why?" he snapped, taking her arm. "Because of this! Your other form!" he yelled, trying to take off her bracelet. Saion tried to resist him, only for him to smack her. She fell back and the bracelet slipped off.

"That's why they left you. That's why they all left you." Saion was curled up in a ball, trying to hide herself. "You're discussing. Pathetic." he growled "No one cares what happens to you, and no one ever will." he slipped the bracelet back on her small wrist. She looked up at him, tears starting to fall from her eyes. He lifted her chin, and the rest of her body followed.

"No one, except me." he said, grinning sadistically. "Your body is so impure, but your heart is pure. That makes it like glass in your body." he leaned close to her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "As long as you obey me, I'll always love you. Your glass heart, and even your impure, cursed body. I'll make sure that no one shatters your heart. I'll protect you from the rest of the world."

Why? Why was I to be cursed?

Why did everyone leave?

So many questions…The answers lie…

In my master's hands…

Ch. 1

"Yes, Master"

Saion walked down the hall towards Akito's room, carrying his medicine and tea on a tray. She had been living there for almost a year and a half now, being almost the age of 9. She turned the corner, and saw Hatori.

"Hello, Hatori-San." she said, smiling slightly. He frowned slightly, knowing where she was headed.

"Try not to anger him today, Saion. I need to restock my medical supplies." he said.

"Yes, Hatori-San." she replied with a bow of her head, before she stepped past him to Akito's room.

"Akito-Sama?" she said, stepping into his room.

"What is it?" came his voice, as he started out the window. "What do you want?"

"I brought your medicine, Sama. And tea to help it down." she replied, as she bowed while sitting on her knees.

"It's about time." he snapped, walking over to her. "God, you're slow." he said with a smirk. "What took you so long?"

"I apologize, Sama. I ran into Hatori-San and spoke a few words with him."

"And what did he tell you?" Akito asked.

"He said not to anger you, Akito-Sama." he sneered.

"Why? Because I might do this?" he asked, before shattering the glass of almost boiling hot tea across her upper jaw. She fell to the floor, a gash under her left eye.

"You're so annoyingly weak. " she growled as he watched her try and get up. He tossed a towel to her. "Clean up the mess that you've made, then go clean yourself up." he said before stepping over to the white bird that he kept.

"Yes, Sama." she said, as she started to wipe up the spilt blood and tea.

Hatori sighed as he cleaned Saion's wound.

"I thought that I told you _not_ to make him angry today." he said, putting some anti- biotic on it. She winced.

"I didn't mean to." she said. "He told me that I had been slow, so I told him that I had ran into you." she explained, as Hatori bandaged her wound. "He asked what you had said, and when I told him, he shattered the glass across my jaw."

"But you still angered him." Hatori said. "I don't see how you can stand all of the things he puts you through." He said with a sigh.

Hatori-San wouldn't understand.

Only Akito-Sama would understand why I stay.

Akito-Sama is the only one who could love me…

He's the only one who can protect my glass heart…


End file.
